Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the current invention relate to drill blocks used to assist in the drilling of holes.
Description of the Related Art
Drill blocks are typically formed from a block of rigid material, such as hardened rubber, plastic, polymers, or metal, that includes one or more through-holes extending from one surface through the material to an opposing surface. A drill guide, such as a bushing or sleeve, formed from material such as hardened steel, may be positioned in the hole. During usage, the drill block may be placed on an object to be drilled, such that a center of the drill guide is aligned with a target for a hole in the object. A drill bit may be placed through the drill guide to contact a surface of the object. Once the surface is contacted, the hole may be drilled.
Under normal drilling operation, friction may build up between the drill bit and the drill guide, the drill bit and the material being drilled, or a combination thereof. This may lead to undue wear of the drill bit, damage to the object being drilled, drill holes that are out of specification, or combinations thereof.